Please Stop Fighting
by monkeygirl77
Summary: After they snap at Gabriel during one of their many fights, the youngest Archangel at a mere 12,000 (equivalent to 12 human years) runs away. He runs to Earth where he is attacked and saved by Thor. He hasn't aged a day, as an angel ages at the same rate their grace does, and only an angel can actually teach an angel. His life was going great until the Winchesters showed up!


**So this was a request by MSU82, who had pretty much asked the question of 'What would have happened if Gabriel had skipped out on Heaven before Lucifer's fall? And how would it be different if Gabriel had stopped aging the day that he skipped out on Heaven and was forever (or as long as the war is) was around the age of 12-14?" And so I took this and tried to follow t as best I could (the actual idea was much larger lol) and bam! A new fic!**

 **And so, of course, as with most of my 'younger then they actually are' fics, please be prepared for brotherly fluff and probably what might be really lame jokes (Gabriel's still learning his good jokes)!**

 **I hope I get it up in timefor you girly, as you did ask if I could atleast get one of them up before the 1st, as thats when schools starts for you, and I'm seriously cutting it close!**

 **AN: The whole, actual angelic self looks totally different then vessels confuses me, so in this fic, they look a lot like the vessels they were when they are angels in Heaven.**

There had been a time when the Archangels pavilion had been full of laughter and songs of joy. When an angel could fly by and they would see Lucifer sitting underneath one of the trees, singing softly to his younger two brothers as the softly slept against his sides. Or when one would see Gabriel and Raphael running away from their eldest brother, Michael, after having prank'd him when he was not expecting it. They were happy together, and their happiness and love for one another is what kept everyone else calm and collected.

And then He had created Humanity, and Lucifer's not so stellar opinions of the newly created Humans were expressed most explicitly. And with his not so stellar views on humanity being expressed in such ways, came the arguments with Michael. Michael may be the eldest, and most probable mature one out of the four, but he was usually always nice and caring. He had always loved his younger brothers, and was never afraid to show his affection towards them.

But then Lucifer had started rebelling against His orders, and everything changed.

Gabriel tried to not let his once happy family's increasing downfall get to him, often found laughing at some not so funny joke he had made, or playing even more pranks then he had before. Raphael had withdrawn, and was usually seen either in the healing pantheon or with Gabriel.

It had been a particularly bad argument that had broken out between Michael and Lucifer when the true nature of their failing relationship had come out full blown, it had been the first time that either elder Archangel had actually snapped at their youngest brother.

Lucifer and Michael were face to face, screaming as loud as they could at each other, as if one was trying to out scream the other.

"WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS BLASPHEMY! HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST HIS WILL!"

"I'M NOT GOING AGAINST ANYONE! WHAT HE ORDERED IS DOWNRIGHT INSANE, WE ARE THE BETTERS AND WE WERE HERE FIRST SO WHY SHOULD WE BOW DOWN TO _THEM_!"

"BECAUSE HE TOLD YOU TO"

"THAT'S STUPID AND YOU KNOW IT! WE ARE LIKE GODS COMPARED TO THEM!"

"YOU DARE TO-"

"THEY ARE FLAWED MICHAEL, THEY ARE SINFUL AND PRIDEFUL! THEY ARE NOT BETTER THEN US AND NEVER WILL BE"

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY BROTHER, YOU ARE SPEAKING TREASON AGAINST OUR FATHER!"

"DO YOU NOT LISTEN TO WHAT I TELL YOU!"

They had been so caught up in arguing with each other, they did not see the little 12,000 year old Gabriel standing in the shade of the trees, watching as they tore at each others throats. Gabriel may be young, but he was not stupid, and he could see that they would be reduced to blows at any moment.

Movement by the gate to their garden and Gabriel's green eyes locked on Raphael's chocolate ones, both looking as if they were afraid for the outcome of this argument. Would it be as bad as the last ones? Would Raphael have to help heal them again? What had happened to their older brothers? Where had the loving caring brothers that they knew so well gone?

Raphael shook his head slowly, telling Gabriel not to do what he had no doubts that his younger brother was about to do. But Gabriel put on the most fake smile Raphael had ever seen and skipped out of the shadows of the trees and towards their older brothers, shoving them apart so he was in between them.

"Hey guys have you heard my new joke? Wanna hear it!", Gabriel never let them interrupt and start arguing again, " Okay okay! I'll tell you! Okay, why did the tomato start blushing?"

There was silence, absolute silence. And from not that far off, Gabriel could hear Raphael's hand coming up and smacking palm up against his face.

"Because he saw the salad dressing"

Gabriel started laughing, but no one else laughed with him. Come on, that was a good one!

He stopped laughing when out of no where he was shoved down, startled and not expecting it, Gabriel stumbled backwards before falling over on his butt. Green eyes looked up at Michael in shock. His oldest brother had never actually harmed him on purpose, and he always felt really horrible when it happened by accident. Lucifer cut him of before Gabriel could voice his thoughts.

"You know what I love about you Gabriel?", Lucifer's voice held so much venom in it as he spoke to his baby brother, "Is that no matter how hard you try and be funny, you always end up failing. Tell me, how does it feel like to constantly fail? Or better yet, maybe you are like those stupid mud-monkeys, living proof that even Father has a sense of humor, that even He makes mistakes. Tell me baby brother, how does it feel to be a mistake?"

Gabriel stared up at his older brother in shocked silence.

Lucifer snorted, "Whats this? 12,000 years old and still to ignorant to speak? If you do not speak brother," The word had never been used as a weapon before, had never hurt so much to hear, "How would we eve know you were around if you can not speak? You could disappear and no one would notice nor care enough about the 'mistake' to come searching for him"

Raphael stood by the gate, his eyes never leaving Gabriel's still form. His hand coming up to cover the 18,000 year old's mouth as he saw Gabriel's bright green eyes darken as they filled with tears. He watched as Lucifer laughed bitterly at Gabriel, a sound that neither younger Archangel had ever heard before. As Gabriel slowly picked him him self up off the ground and shoved them apart once more so he could march through them, as the tears began to fall, and he ran away.

Out the gate, past Raphael, and out of sight. The 18,000 year old watched as his baby brother ran farther out of sight before his golden wings opened and Gabriel was gone. His chocolate eyes snapped back to his brothers once more, and darkened when he saw that they cared little for the fact that they had just made their baby brother run away crying.

What had happened to their once caring and loving older brothers?

* * *

That night, after the fighting had gone from being a full blown billowing fire, to a small smoldering ember, and all the Archangels (save one) returned to their pavilion for the evening did they finally notice the lack of Gabriel.

Both Michael and Lucifer had gone about searching all their baby brothers favorite nooks and cranny's to hide in, but to no avail. They looked in his messy room, and finding nothing, looked in Raphael's as the two had always been close, but still nothing. They checked in the garden in the trees where Gabriel had loved to play when he had been no more then a measly 500. But still nothing.

It wasn't until Raphael had come home later then he usually did that they had learned the truth.

The young healer had just closed the gate to their garden, when he found himself being bombarded with flurries of question and concern. His merely rolled his chocolate eyes and shoved them away so he could continue on his journey back to his room. They may not remember what had happened earlier that day, but he did, and he wanted nothing to do with them right now.

But Lucifer's gentle yet firm hand on his arm stopped him.

"Raph, where were you? Why were you late? Is Gabriel with you? We have searched everywhere and can not find him"

Raphael wrenched his arm out of his brothers grip, sending a glare his way, as he turned and tried to continue on his way. But found himself stopped in the form of Michael standing in his path, arms crossed over his chest.

"Raphael, you were asked a question"

The healer was and had always been more of a pacifist then a fighter. He had always been very hard to anger, but even the most calmest people have their limits. And so, he spun around, and erupted.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE I WAS? I WAS OUT THERE LOOKING FOR GABRIEL AFTER HE RAN AWAY THIS MORNING! HE HASN'T BEEN SEEN SINCE YOUR ATTACK LUCIFER! YOU TOLD HIM THAT NOBODY WOULD NOTICE IF HE WERE GONE OR NOT AND NOW HE IS AND ITS ALL YOUR GUYS FAULT! GABRIEL IS GONE AND NO ONE CAN FIND HIM AND THE LAST THING HE HEARD WAS THAT HE WAS A MISTAKE AND NOBODY CARED ABOUT HIM"

Raphael huffed after having shouted all of this, and spun on his heel, shoved Michael out of his way and ran the rest of the way back to his room. Where he threw himself down on his bed and sobbed. He left Michael and Lucifer standing out in the garden staring at each other in mixed looks of horror as their actions from earlier that day finally caught up with them.

What had they done?

Michael turned, angry eyes focusing on Lucifer, blaming him first for this event taking place.

* * *

Gabriel was wet and lost and upset.

His green eyes looked at the sky as lightening crashed and thunder rang, they were fighting again, he thought bitterly. And kicked at a rock.

He knew that he was not allowed down on Earth by himself, as Michael was always telling him that he was still young and could be hurt if he were by himself. But right now, Earth was a better choice then being up in Heaven right now, and having to continue living his life as 'The mistake'. He sniffled and wiped his nose on his white robe sleeve as he continued exploring his new environment.

He wasn't sure how long they had been following him, but when he was least guarded, they attacked.

There was too many of them for Gabriel to fend off, Demons coming from all directions.

He started to panic when one managed to rip a handful of his golden feathers off. Gabriel was about to call out for either Michael or Lucifer (but mostly Michael) when he was cut off buy a bright golden beam raining down on him, the demons within the beam screaming and exploding. Gabriel looked up as a man with long blonde hair (almost the same shade as Lucifer's, Gabriel thought) appeared before him, a very large hammer in his hand.

"Are you alright?"

Gabriel nodded numbly, and never spoke a word as the large blonde man took care of the last of the demons in the area and turned back to look his new found charge over for injury.

"You are hurt"

Gabriel looked over his shoulder, at his shoulder blade where his wings would be had he not hid them in time, ans saw for the first time the blood pouring out where the feathers had been pulled out. The large blonde man motioned for him to follow, but Gabriel found himself stuck to the spot, not sure if he should trust this man and go (after all he didn't even know this mans name) or if he should try calling out for help. But immediately, his mind went back to what Lucifer had said. Would they come for him? Would they care?

The man seemed to understand his thinking, for he got down on a knee, to be on the same height as the 12,000 year old, and stuck out a hand.

"My apologies, I am Thor of Asgard. I probably should have introduced my self first as to not frighten you- What is your name?"

Gabriel debated internally for a moment, staring down at Thor's hand, if he should give him his true name or make up a fake one. Smiling shyly, he made up his mind, and took Thor's hand with his tiny one (seriously the mans hands were huge) and shook it slowly. Green eyes floated up to meet blue eyes.

"Loki, my name is Loki"

And so, the Archangel Gabriel, no dubbed the Pagan God Loki, followed Thor back to Asgard and completely forgot about his family, to the best of his ability anyway.

But even Loki had stopped the day the Realm had shaken, and Gabriel for the first time in a long time, was shaken as he knew what had happened.

Lucifer had gone too far.

And Michael had banished Lucifer from Heaven.

That was when it finally sunk in, His family was truly broken now.

* * *

**Meanwhile***

While Gabriel was on Asgard, happy once more, everything in Heaven had turned dark.

Raphael had completely minimized his talking time with his eldest brothers, and when he was in the healing pantheon from day in to day out, is when he truly started to see just how Gabriel's departure had started to change things.

There was no more laughter.

There was no more joy.

Everything that Heaven once was had left with Gabriel when he had left. Without Gabriel there to try and separate them (or distract their anger at each other) Michael and Lucifer were fighting more and more. Raphael personally didn't see what the problem was, so what, Lucifer didn't like the mud-monkeys, who cared.

But then the day came that Lucifer had snuck into The Garden Eden and convinced Eve to commit sin, and indirectly, Adam as well.

Michael had been a sort of eerie calm about it.

He had swooped in and taken down their brother, he basically crippled him and drug him in chains to the gates. Sentenced him with Treason and cast him out.

For once in his existence, Raphael was frightened.

* * *

Gabriel had lived a very happy filled life after he had gone to Asgard with Thor that day many years ago.

He watched as Humanity had progressed and changed. As they grew into who they were meant to be.

Somewhere along the way he had learned to use magic, and his grace (in small proportions as no one can truly teach an angel how to use their grace then another angel) and had magicked himself up a body that aged the way that Asgardians (and humans) did, so that he would not get strange looks every time someone would see him and he still looked like that small 12,000 year old that had been brought to Asgard so long ago.

And then his happy life came crashing all around him when Dean Winchester and his brother crashed into his life. He had known who they were from the very first time he had seen them, it wasn't every day that one saw the true vessels of their older brothers to wear during the final showdown. He had tried to get them to play along, just so that this entire thing could finally be done with and over, but they were persistent.

And assholes, mostly Dean thought.

He had trapped them in his own little reality to try and deter them, or something, his motives are questionable at this point, when they had figured it all out (with the help of their little pet angel of course) and Gabriel the Great and Powerful soon found himself trapped in a ring of Holy Fire in some warehouse in the middle of no where.

Stuff had gone down, things had been said.

And they were assholes, but mostly Dean.

Gabriel had tried to get them to do something, just so that this entire thing could finally be over, done with. Even if t meant one of his brothers had to die. But they were persistent, like he said, and Dean Winchester may be a douche, but he was right. And, so, Gabriel found himself in the Motel Elysian hiding behind a table while slapping a DVD into Sam's chest, or was it Dean, Meh he didn't care, as Michael and Lucifer destroyed many of the Pagans.

"Better late then never"

And he was gone again. Gabriel was tired, oh so tired, and he just couldn't do it anymore. He wanted to it be done with, over, and sometimes to really get things to do what you wanted them to do, you had to do it yourself. He was finally standing up to is brothers, and he had the strangest feeling that it really would be the death of him.

* * *

"Luci, Mika, I'm home!"

And the doors were thrust open as Gabriel finally entered the room, finally stood up. Both Michael and Lucifer froze at spotting him in the door way.

"Gabriel.."

Nobody was sure who had said it, but it didn't matter anymore. As far as they were concerned, they had stopped being family long ago. What happened after that is still somewhat blurry for them all, mostly Gabriel, but there was words and movements. They, Michael and Lucifer, had tried to get to Sam and Dean, but Gabriel stood his ground in between them.

"Nope, not today, not ever"

Michael and Lucifer looked at him, stunned. They had went on to circle each other, all three holding onto their blades, waiting for one of them to be the first to attack. Gabriel made the first move, or an allusion of his did, as he tried to stab Lucifer. But Michael saw right through his duplicate and Lucifer was warned just in time to spin around and grab the real Gabriel's arm, and soon the youngest Archangel was a pin cushion for both his brothers blades.

"Don't forget who taught you all your tricks, little brother"

The blades in him twisted and Gabriel felt a sharp pain, like his inside was being torn apart, he felt blood slipping out of his lip. But he did not die, his grace did not explode like the Winchesters had expected it to. Instead something completely different happened, something that neither hunter had ever seen before. Gabriel's body flickered once, twice, thrice before there was no longer the body of a man around his thirties standing between the two elder Archangels, but the visage of a 12 year old boy.

Red Blood was starting to stain the whiteness of the white golden robes the boy wore, the only reason that it was clear to the Winchester's that it was still Gabriel, was his green eyes (that were not easy to mistaken with anyone else) and his hair. Although a bit longer and a bit more curly then it had been in his adult get up, it was still that same blonde-brown color that rounded out at the ends. Small hands grasped the persons holding the blade in front of him, and Lucifer found himself staring down into the young eyes of Gabriel, the same Gabriel that had gone missing ans was presumed dead from long long ago.

"Gabe.."

Gabriel smiled, and Lucifer tried not to (and failed) flinch at the blood standing his white teeth as he did so. He coughed a bit, blood droplets spilling out and onto Lucifer's shirt. Nothing else mattered at the moment, outside of the three of them, nothing else existed anymore. They didn't even notice that the Winchester Brothers, the vessels they had been trying to get into, were still in the room. Nothing else mattered, as Gabriel coughed again, and as he grew weaker, he fell back against Michael for support.

He laughed a wet and bloody laugh, "First time in eons you two do something besides fighting with each other... a-and it's killing me. Oh Dad...If it didn't hurt so bad...I-I would have laughed at that... I... I-I wish that shocked me, but it doesn't, b-because I've been scared of you two for a long time..."

And then, his voice weak, his eyes fluttering, Gabriel muttered, "I always knew you hated me"

Michael's blade was pulled out, and thrown away, Lucifer's following it. Both elder Archangels hands were glowing as they tried to stem the bleeding and begin the healing process, but they were no Raphael, they weren't healers, they were warriors.

But that didn't stop them from trying.

"NO...We are not loosing you again...Never again.."

Michael tried hard to stop the bleeding but nothing was happening. Lucifer bowed his head, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's cold forehead. Never once removing his lips from his baby brothers crown, he prayed, he begged his Father for help. To save Gabriel.

"Please, if your listening, please save him. Please don't let him die. Please. I'm sorry! Ok, I'm sorry! Just please don't make us loose him again! Please!"

For a moment there was silence and they were for sure that nothing had happened and he was not listening to them anymore, and then it happened. It sounded painful but it meant life. Gabriel took a deep breath. That's when it hit them, at the same time, and they were looking at each other, their eyes locking together with no hatred bleeding in for the first time in eons.

And at the same time, they both said the same thing.

"He's still a fledgling"

The Winchesters weren't sure what that had to do with anything, but before they could ask, all three of them were gone.

And the Winchesters were all alone.

* * *

They were in Heaven the next moment. No longer in vessels, but just them selves. White golden robes, much like Gabriel's, but longer flowed in the wind. But were quickly being soaked with Gabriel's blood. Other angels did a double take as the two rushed forwards towards the Healing Pantheon and to the Healing Garrison. As soon as Raphael had spotted them together, he had been in such a state of shock, that his grip on his own grace slipped, and much like Gabriel his form had too flickered into that of an 18,000 year old.

He had ushered then non-perplexed into the healing pantheon, and back out, as he began the process of healing Gabriel. It took him a while, but he was able to get Gabriel's grace settled in in stable condition and stem the bleeding. But Gabriel did not wake up after that, for a long time, as it was already too late and his body had already fallen into a coma.

Gently he pushed back his kid brother's hair and pressed his lips onto his temple. Muttering about how sorry he was and how he was so thankful that he was back.

Before he stood back up and walked out of his brothers room. Gabriel stayed in that bed for a long time.

Raphael found a sense of Deja Vu as he was bombarded by questions laced with concern by his two oldest brothers. He felt anger surge inside of him, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone. He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. He couldn't do this any more.

"I..I..I can't do this any more alright. Please.. Just..If you feel you must kill one another, can you please just do it fast? But please, don't fight anymore! I can't.. We can't... We're just so tired..We can't do it anymore"

Nobody responded to his plea in words, but a hand closed around the back of his neck and he found himself being drawn into Michael's chest, head first. And them being a whole like three heads taller then him, it wasn't very hard for them them achieve. And from behind, Raphael felt Lucifer close around him, burying him in their scent and grace and embrace.

* * *

Gabriel was out for a long time, and during that time, the apocalypse was called off. Heaven was in the process of being rebuilt. Michael and Lucifer had settled their differences, and had just gotten back from seeing their Father for the first time since The Garden, did they get the news.

Gabriel had woken up.

They hadn't flown so fast in a very long time. Gabriel was still pretty weak, but alive and healthy, as Raphael had promised. Michael had lightly brushed his lips against his forehead in the form of a soft kiss to the temple as he took a seat on his left, Lucifer following after but to the right. Raphael, still a very small 18,000 year old, was still small enough to sit cross legged at the bottom of Gabriel's bed.

"We are so happy you are alright Baby Brother"

It may have been Lucifer who had said it, but he was voicing all of their opinions. They had stayed by Gabriel's side until he was well enough to take back to their pavilion again. They were a family again, after such a long time.

And From somewhere down on Earth in the Form of Chuck 'The Prophet', God smiled.

* * *

There had been a time when the Archangel's pavilion had been full or arguing and violence.

But now, should any passing angel stop to look in, they could see Lucifer, leaning against one of the trees singing softly as his youngest brothers slept soundly tucked tightly against his sides, each wrapped in an arm and a wing. Or they might see Gabriel and Raphael running away laughing as Michael chased them through out the garden and all of Heaven after having prank'd him (seriously! Turn my wings back to their original color! You Guys! Wait until I get my hands on you!).

Except, unlike last time, there was no more fighting, there was peace.

And Peace was there to stay, in the Archangel's Garden and Pavilion, Throughout Heaven, and on Earth.

* * *

 **Well! I hope it reached your expectations! I changed it up a bit..Sorry! But it kind of took me where it wanted to go.. I hope you liked it anyhow!**

 **MSU82: Thank you so much for the amazing ideas! I hope you had a good first day of school! I'm gonna try and get the second one posted soon, but I am already working on another fic for someone else too LOL! If you ever have anymore ideas please don't be shy, I absolutely love your ideas!**


End file.
